


For a Special Occasion

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Pretty Much the Same [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story I wrote for Pretty Much the Same, a Fluri set with Flynn and Yuri as women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

Flynn pushed the curtain aside and took a step out of the cubicle. She peered left and right, but the dressing room area was deserted.

“Yuri...?”

“Are you done? Can we go?” Yuri's voice came floating to her from just outside, and Flynn could picture her slumped in one of the chairs thoughtfully placed nearby for bored spouses. She rolled her eyes. Yuri could be such a _guy_ sometimes.

“No, I'm not done. Come take a look.”

Twisting in front of the mirror, she tugged at the dress she'd tried on, adjusting the fall of the skirt. It was pretty, if a bit simple; a sky blue dress with an empire waist and a flared skirt that fell just to her knees. She wondered if it was formal enough. Maybe something a bit longer, an A-line definitely. She'd never looked all that good in the sheath-cut....

Yuri appeared behind her and leaned against the opening to the cubicle. She was wearing a crop top and carpenters over combat boots. A slouchy beanie perched atop her hair. She gave Flynn a once-over and a thumbs up.

“It looks good. Get it.”

“I don't know.” She smoothed the skirt down as she studied her reflection. “Do you think it's too...I don't know, informal?”

“You're asking the wrong person.”

“Would it kill you to pretend to care?”

Yuri groaned and slouched further against the wall. “I _hate_ clothes shopping.”

“You knew this was one of the errands I had to run when we left. Either stop complaining or go back and sit with the boyfriends.” Flynn started to unzip the back of the dress, but paused when Yuri didn't leave. She turned back to face her poor, long-suffering girlfriend. “Go on. And pull the curtain closed behind you.”

The grin that spread across Yuri's face was pure, gleeful mischief. “Okay.” She stepped fully into the changing room and, as ordered, drew the curtain closed behind her. “Let me help you out of that.”

Reflexively, Flynn crossed her arms protectively over the dress. “This is not the place.”

“It's a dressing room, Flynn. It's _literally_ the place.”

“Not for what you're thinking.”

Backing into the corner, her legs caught up against the small seat and she ended up leaning backwards over it against the far wall. The hem of the skirt swayed, tickling her bare skin as Yuri stepped in close. Her arms were warm around Flynn as she felt for the zipper.

“Come on.” Yuri murmured the words against Flynn's cheek. “I'm just giving you a hand. Nothing wrong with that.”

The zipper sighed as she tugged it down, loosening the bodice of the dress enough that it sagged. Nuzzling Flynn's neck, she reached up to pull the sleeves down and bare her shoulders. Then, with one, brief kiss just above Flynn's breasts, she straightened up. She looked altogether too pleased with herself as her hands settled at Flynn's waist.

“See? Just helping.”

“Right.”

Knowing that she was blushing, Flynn was careful not to glance back at the mirror as she slipped the dress off and hung it back up. Yuri didn't give her a hair's breadth more space than she needed, and she was standing between Flynn and her clothes.

“I can handle the rest without you.”

Yuri reached out to snap her bra strap. “You should get a new bra while we're here. This one's kind of boring.”

“Weren't you just complaining about clothes shopping?”

She tilted her head, pretending to consider the question. “You need cuter bras.”

“You need to get out of my way so I can get dressed and find something else to try on.” She shouldered past Yuri to grab her shirt off the hook on the wall. “I know you're bored. I'll try to be quick, and then we can go get lunch.”

“All right, all right.” Yuri pinched her waist and slipped out to go find a way to kill time.

They only spent about another half hour in the store. On her second pass through the dress section, Flynn found something a bit more formal that she decided would work nicely. The dress she picked out was midnight blue with a calf-length skirt. It had straps rather than proper sleeves, which was a minus, but she found a lacy, white shawl to wear with it. She even picked out a new bra and panty set when Yuri wasn't looking—royal blue and edged with snowy lace. It would be a fun surprise for later. After paying for her new outfit, Flynn went to collect Yuri so that they could go get lunch.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don't want to come with me tonight?” Flynn asked.

Leaning closer to the bathroom mirror, she studied her appearance. Her hair was as well-tamed as she could manage, held back with hairspray and prayers. She thought fleetingly again of letting it grow out, but she'd never found a manageable length past a couple of inches. A touch of eyeliner darkened the edges of her eyelids. That and a hint of lip gloss would be it as far as makeup went. She puckered up and applied the gloss, pressing her lips together to smooth it out.

As she capped the tube and slipped it into her clutch, Yuri appeared in the hallway behind her. She was dressed for the gym in sweats and an old, white t-shirt that didn't hide the hazy outline of her black sports bra. Even though she hadn't done anything to enhance her appearance, she was still gorgeous. Some days, Flynn envied that. Some days, it didn't matter. Some days, she was just glad that she got to appreciate how beautiful Yuri was.

“Fancy dinners aren't really my thing.”

“It's for a good cause.”

“Women's shelters, right? I'll donate directly.”

“I still think you should come.”

Technically, Flynn was going along as a member of the prosecutor's office, but several of her coworkers would be coming with spouses. She would have liked to have had Yuri with her. Turning around, she stepped out into the hall.

“You've still got that pretty, purple dress, right? I could help you do something with your hair....”

Reaching out, she gathered up Yuri's hair to pull it forward over her shoulder. Part of it could go into an up-do—a little bun, maybe, with the rest hanging loose? As she finger-combed the silky mass, she wished idly that Yuri would wear it up more often. There was something about being the only one allowed to take it down for Yuri at the end of the day that set her heart beating a little faster. For just a moment, she lost herself in the feel of her fingers running through Yuri's hair, in thoughts of sweet kisses and the soft press of their bodies. She only snapped out of it when Yuri pulled away to twist her hair up into a messy bun.

“I'm surprised you even want me to come. You only just quit being mad at me about our last date.” There was a challenge in Yuri's grin that made Flynn roll her eyes.

“Are you seriously bringing this up again? I had a right to be angry.”

“That scumbag had it coming. He grabbed my ass! Should I have just let him get away with it?”

“That isn't the issue. You could have handled it without getting us kicked out of my favorite bar. All you had to do was lure him outside.”

Yuri snorted. “What, and leave my drink?”

“I've have watched it for you.” Flynn let a smile turn up her lips as she returned to the counter.

“That's cold! You'd have left me to face that pervert on my own?” Just by the sound of her voice, Flynn could tell that she hadn't been able to keep a straight face.

“The day you can't handle a loser like that is the day they'll be lowering your coffin into the ground. Now, shoo. I've got to finish getting ready. If you aren't coming with me, then you're just a distraction.”

“Not yet, I'm not.” She darted forward and grabbed Flynn around the waist from behind. The mirror caught a brief image of their faces side by side before Yuri ducked her head to kiss Flynn's neck. With a quick squeeze, she let go and backed out into the shadowed hall. It wasn't until she was well out of sight that she called back: “You look nice, by the way.”

Flynn wished the other members of her office weren't expecting her. A night at the gym suddenly seemed a much more desirable way to spend the evening.

* * *

 

The charity dinner felt like it went on forever. It was nearly eleven by the time Flynn made it back to the apartment. She took off her heels in the elevator and carried them down the hall to the apartment. It was a bad habit picked up from the few times she'd seen Yuri go out wearing heels. It was hard to care, however, now that she was home free.

Yuri was nestled in the corner of the couch, damp hair draped over a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She wore fleece pajama pants and a fresh sports bra, and was eating straight out of a jar of peanut butter. Greeting Flynn with a smile and a wave of her spoon, she was a welcome sight. There was nothing quite like coming home to a loved one after a long night.

The skirt of her dress swayed around her legs as she crossed quickly to the couch. The fabric whispered. Its movement made her feel graceful, and the way Yuri's face lit up was icing on the cake. She caught a whiff of peanut butter as she leaned in for a brief kiss. When she pulled away, Yuri went right back to her snack, and Flynn headed for her room. The dress was nice, but she was ready to be free of it.

Flynn returned her heels to their place in her closet. She switched the contents of her clutch back to her regular purse. Her earrings and tennis bracelet went back into her jewelry box. The shawl went onto a hanger, the dress went into the laundry basket.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror hung on the back of the door, she took a moment to study her reflection. The new underwear _was_ pretty cute. It boosted her breasts a bit, and the bright white lace brought out a bit more color in skin that hadn't seen the sun for a tan in months. She turned to get a look at her profile, then at her backside. Well, Yuri _had_ wanted her to get something a bit more interesting than her usual.

Smiling, she opened the door and called down the hall: “Yuri? Come have a look.”

“Mmm?” A curious noise came from the living room and, a moment later, Yuri came in, peanut butter spoon dangling from her mouth. She froze just inside Flynn's room, staring. She was smiling around the spoon as she met Flynn's eyes. “You're really hot.”

Heat crept up Flynn's neck and colored her cheeks. “This set gets your seal of approval, then?” She looked down, plucking at the strap. “I bought it the other day—”

Taking her eyes off of Yuri had been a mistake. In a heartbeat, the peanut butter had been set aside so that Yuri could rush her. She swept Flynn back, knocking them both onto the bed. It shuddered and jerked beneath them as Yuri climbed fully atop the mattress, settling at Flynn's side. She leaned down, pushing damp locks of hair behind her ear only to have them fall immediately forward again. She tasted like peanut butter, and her lips were chapped and warm. As they kissed, fingers danced lightly across Flynn's breasts, just above the hem of the cups. Yuri's touch wandered from there, brushing feather-light beneath the bra and over the top of Flynn's stomach, traveling ticklishly down her sides to draw in across her hips and along the top of the panties. The barely-there graze of nails over his skin made Flynn shiver. Ghosting over the thin silk, Yuri's hands slipped down to run warmly over the very tops of Flynn's thighs.

“Mmm.” There was a faint smack as their lips parted. “I approve,” Yuri breathed, sinking back down for another kiss. “You look...mmm...amazing.”


End file.
